Won't Turn Back
by nickinick94
Summary: Songfic-ish. Baised in City of Glass during the demon war. I'm really tired right now so the summary's crap but i was still conscious when i wrote the story so that's good. R&R! Malec! you know you want to... :   EDITED


**A/N: So hi. I'm in the process of writing my first multi chapter fanfic, but this ones being nicer. It started out a song fic but took on a life of its own. Anyway. Enjoy! **

**As always, I don't own anything but the errors and Rachel.**

**Won't Turn Back**

Faithful like a soldier

Who's answered to the call

Even when his back's against the wall

So tell me why I should run for cover

At the sound of the coming thunder

All I hear is the cry of my lover

Yeah take your shot

I won't turn back

-"Won't Turn Back" by NEEDTOBREATHE

Alec's POV

The demons kept coming – waves of black interspersed with poison greens, blood reds, and bone whites – attacking both Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. I was facing the oncoming tide with no more than two seraph blades, as I had run out of arrows hours ago. I stabbed the demon closest to me and took the second long relapse to glance around for Magnus. I noticed his tell-tale blue sparks in the corner of an alley surrounded by demons. He was doing a pretty good job of keeping them at bay, but every time one fell, two came to replace it. I jumped onto the roof of the house next to me and snuck around to jump down next to my boyfriend, stabbing the demons on the roof as I went. They shrieked when I stabbed them and disappeared before hitting the ground. When I reached the end of the alley I jumped down next to Magnus.

Almost immediately I got scratched through a tear in my leather armor by a kravak demon. I whipped around and stabbed it in its toxic green eye, being careful of the venomous horn on its snout. I could already feel my injury healing from the Alliance Rune I shared with Magnus. Thankfully it could heal small amounts of demon poison.

"You okay?" I yelled over the roar of the demons. He looked tired but didn't have a single scratch on him and his hair was still absolutely perfect. Since he was able to keep the magic up for so long it was obvious he was getting some of my Shadowhunter stamina.

"Oh, I'm just peachy! What about you?" he yelled back, dissolving another demon in a shower of blue sparks and black dust. I stabbed a kuri demon that was lunging for Magnus's throat.

"Me? I'm fucking _perf-_" The air whooshed out of my lungs when I was thrown into the wall, cutting my sarcasm short. I crumpled to the ground before slowly standing, still trying to get my lungs to work.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried. I was still trying to get my paralyzed lungs to do what they were supposed to, and vision started to become grey. I felt his hand on my arm and the air slowly started to seep back into my lungs, my dizziness fading.

Magnus was too preoccupied with me and the surrounding demons to notice the drevak demon that was about to jump on us from the roof. "Magnus!" I tried to scream, but I didn't have enough air to give my voice any volume. I pushed Magnus out of harm's way and instead the demon landed directly on _me_.

I heard Magnus cry out for me again but I killed the demon with a stab to the heart before it could do anything other than stab my side – like rip my throat out.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the dravak demon's body disappeared. I shakily stood, and I had a bad feeling that the venom in the demon's barbed tail was too much for the small amount of Magnus's magic that I had access to.

Luckily, I didn't let go of my blade during the attack and spun around to stab the demon that was creeping toward me from behind. I could feel my blood running down my side, making the leather slick with blood.

"Magnus, get out of here!" I yelled at him, stabbing yet _another_ demon. We were greatly outnumbered, and even though I probably wouldn't make it out alive, I might be able to still save Magnus.

"No! I won't leave you!" he yelled back. He looked at me, horrified.

"I'll follow you out! I promise! I'll just distract them," I lied. Magnus didn't seem to notice though, and started to make his way through the demons. "I love you…" I whispered. The words had just left my lips when I was overrun by demons. I was lost in a dizzy swirl of demons and darkness.

**A/N: hmmm… so I was going to be mean and make it a two-shot with a major cliff hanger, but I think I'm going to take mercy on you people. :) On with Magnus's POV!**

I turned around just in time to see the words _I love you…_leave his lips before a demon that classified as 'big, scary, and ugly' attacked my Alexander. I fought my way over to him, screaming his name and fighting to keep the demons away the whole time. I set up a temporary force field around us, blasting all the demons within a ten foot radius around us to dust. I couldn't do this before because it zapped my strength too much, but I didn't care now. I ran over to my Alexander and quickly examined him. He had a _huge_ gash in his side and multiple scratches on his back, arms, and legs. Blood from an injury caused by his own seraph blade matted his ebony locks and stained his porcelain skin. When I moved to pick him up his bright blue eyes fluttered open. The pain in them took my breath away.

Alec hissed in pain when I lifted him off the ground and he turned a sickly shade of green. I immediately felt guilty when Alec groaned and buried his face in my shoulder. I normally would have slowed down, or at least have tried to run more smoothly, but I was still zapping demons and running out of strength – though I did shrink the radius to five feet to conserve energy.

Although I hadn't noticed, the alley was only a block away from the Penhallow's mansion – which was also, conveniently, acting as a make shift infirmary. I started to run faster and made it about half way there before Alec started fighting me to get free. Unsure of what he was doing, I set him down. He hissed in pain and fell to his knees, coughing. I knelt down next to him and rubbed his back in soothing circles. He was coughing up blood.

"Come on, darling. We're almost there. Come on," I coxed, helping him stand up. He had grabbed a seraph blade from his boot once he stood up, but was leaning on me heavily.

We were making slow progress and still had to make it through the main battlegrounds. It was even slower with Alec having to stop every few feet. I poured a small amount of magic into him; just enough to create a light sleeping spell, and carried him in my arms again. At least he wouldn't get dizzy when he was unconscious.

I weaved my way through the mass of demons and Fighters and burst through the doors of the house. Maryse screamed when she saw me holding the still form of her firstborn.

"Magnus? What happened?" I looked over to see my friend Rachel May tending to Isabelle Lightwood. She seemed to be sleeping, so I assumed Rachel had just finished her work. She was the best healer I knew.

"Demon attack," I didn't have enough energy to give her an explanation. She rolled her pink eyes at me in a duh gesture and tied her long black hair up in a ponytail. I laid Alec next to his sister and she immediately got to work.

I collapsed into a plush chair near Alec but across the room from Maryse and Robert. I had only enough time to wonder why they were crying and where Jace was (odd thing for _me_ to wonder, wasn't it?) before I fell asleep, embracing the sweet darkness of unconsciousness.

It took hours to heal Alexander. He woke up a few hours after being healed – which was amazing considering how much blood he lost. Unfortunately, though, it was a rude awakening. When he saw Isabelle his parents explained how Sebastian had attacked them – how Max didn't make it. The only outward sign of distress was the way he paled more and more at every word, though I could tell how badly he wanted to break down. But he was a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters never cried.

That is, they never cried until they were alone, or with someone they trusted, or just couldn't hold it together anymore. Alexander finally broke down in his room later that night, and I held him close while he sobbed onto my chest for the lost life of his baby brother. I know it's selfish, but I couldn't help but be glad that Alec wasn't there, because it meant he was alive and in my arms.

**So reviews would be greatly appreciated! I hope the ending isn't too horrible – I seem to have trouble with those. :/ But reviews make me happy and happiness makes the world go round! :D Love you all!**

**~ Nikki**

**And by the way, the first chapter of my first multi-chapter fanfic Revenge is posted. You should check it out. :)**


End file.
